My Way is Faster
by GHOSTSherri
Summary: Inspired by a picture on deviantArt. "Christopher, you are the only person in the world who would have their legs wrapped around my waist and be wondering about how to use an herb properly." I have absolutely no idea what to put for the summary. On a drug bust, Chris busts down the door and gets shot. WeskerxChris. Summary is absolutely terrible.


**A/N:**

**So this is just a little fic I posted over on deviantArt inspired by a picture by snowyvixen. art/My-way-is-faster-195437492**

**I saw it, fell in love, got Vixen's okay to write a scene, and then read the comments. This is what I got. I hope it's good. Also, does anyone have a good idea for a summary of this? Hahahaha**

**Rated for language, violence and mild sexual content.**

* * *

"My way is faster!" Chris growled and charged to assault the locked door with a full body tackle. Jill and Wesker scrambled out of the way just Chris hit the door and sprawled into the next room. Gunfire ripped apart the area and Chris groaned as a bullet slammed into his left thigh. He scrambled backwards in an awkward crab like crawl, trying to get to cover. Jill grabbed him by the collar and pulled him behind a stack of metal boxes.

It was just supposed to be a small drug bust, 20 people max. Instead it had turned into a full out ambush which lead to a firefight between Alpha team and a massive drug cartel.

"You couldn't wait 2 minutes for me to pick the damn lock?" Jill demanded. slapping at Chris.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" Chris exclaimed, arms raised to defend himself. He scooted backwards so his back was against the crate, legs out in front of him. With one hand on his thigh and the other on the floor to support himself, Chris leaned forward to see Wesker, Joseph and Barry all firing, in the direction of the cartel members. Wesker was still ion the other side of the door, using the thin wall as a weak, temporary cover that was slowly degrading with each bullet that split apart the drywall. Joseph and Barry were crouching behind boxes, in positions identical to Jill's and Chris'.

"Damn it!" Joseph's gun jammed and he dropped out of the line of fire, hurrying to fix the jam. Barry handed him another gun and Joseph grunted his appreciation before standing up to fire again.

A bullet crashed through the wall inches from Wesker's head and the captain decided he might just be safer behind the metal boxes.

"Cover!" Wesker shouted to Jill. Chris and Jill nodded and provided cover fire. Wesker rolled behind a box and continued firing. He didn't like how much blood had pooled around his sharpshooter's leg, but there was two much lead in the air to get to him at the moment.

"We are getting absolutely nowhere!" Jill cried in frustration, reloading her gun for the 20th time. She was running low on ammo, and Chris was out entirely.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Wesker snarled as he gun clicked instead of firing a bullet. He threw his gun in anger, managing to knock out one of the cartel member's with the force of the throw. The gun seemed more useful empty then full, Wesker sneered to himself as he crouched behind the box.

"Captain, I'm out!" Joseph called. Joseph being out meant Barry was out as well.

"Damn it…" Wesker glanced around and ordered, "Hold positions!" He tilted his head and listened. Had he heard…yes. Yes he had.

Just then glass windows exploded and Bravo team entered through the roof, shooting down the remaining cartel members. Wesker was impressed with his team, as it turned out they had killed about 200 guys, and only 50 or so remained for Bravo to take care of.

Rebecca hurried to Chris while Wesker spoke with Enrico, congratulating his team on being late and almost getting Alpha killed. So it had been more the fault of the pouring rain that had grounded Bravo's chopper, but Wesker couldn't very well yell at the clouds, now could he? Well, not without sounding insane. Hm. He was pretty crazy, as the captain of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team, he might be able to get away with cursing out the sky.

"Captain?" Rebecca said, standing beside Enrico. "Redfield has been patched up, he is trying to get up right now."

Wesker nodded and Enrico said, "We will see you back at HQ. Move out, Bravo!"

Bravo left, taking Joseph and Barry with them. Jill had already went to one of the cars outside and Chris was limping towards the door, not getting very far very fast. Wesker shook his head as Chris dropped to the floor, growling in pain as an ambulance was heard in the distance.

Wesker chuckled and leaned forward, standing in front of Chris, so their eyes were level. Chris was playing with a random weed that had fought its way to the surface through the concrete of the warehouse floor. He looked up at Wesker, blinking almost innocently and Wesker smirked.

"You should have let Valentine open the door. You could have been killed." Wesker admonished him and Chris sighed.

"Yea, but my way was faster." Chris argued and then gasped lightly as Wesker picked him up. Chris wrapped his legs around Wesker's waist and the blonde man smiled, adjusting so Chris was now leaning over him slightly. He paid close attention his hands, careful not to touch the bandages on Chris's leg as Chris wrapped his arms around the blonde's arms, still holding the plant. Wesker looked up, almost as if to kiss Chris, who touched his nose to his captain's gently. Wesker worshipped the man in his arms, knowing just how close he had come to losing him. They stayed there for a moment, just lost in each other's eyes. Wesker's hold was comforting to Chris.

Chris was actually very nervous and his heart was pounding, and he was sure Wesker was the same way. The bullet had grazed an artery in his leg and both of them knew that a few more minutes and Chris may very well have bled to death. A more direct shot and Chris Redfield would have died there on the concrete, only meters away from Wesker, but too far away for Wesker to save him.

Chris shivered and this time Wesker leaned up and kissed him softly. "It's okay, I've got you."

Chris nodded and kissed him back, slipping his tongue briefly into Wesker's mouth before pulling back. He caressed Wesker's nose with the plant in his hand and Wesker realized it was an herb. All S.T.A.R.S. members had been told about them, but no one really knew how to use them except Rebecca, and everyone carried enough supplies that they had never needed to use any.

"How do you think these are used?" Chris asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm certain shoving it up my nose is not the proper way to do so." Wesker snorted, shaking his head slightly.

"Do we eat them? Or just shove it in the wound? Maybe we make a tea with it…or grind it up…or do we put it in the tube to dissolve it, and then spray it on the wound? Oh, maybe we-"

"Christopher, you are the only person in the world who would have their legs wrapped around my waist and be wondering about how to use an herb properly." Wesker said with a soft chuckle.

"I'm the only one you would LET wrap their legs around your waist." Chris said, nipping at Wesker's jaw.

"That, Christopher," Wesker began with a snort and a subtle roll of his eyes, invisible to Chris. Chris knew he had done so only because that snort was always followed by a roll of his eyes. "is besides the point." Wesker snorted again, this time because Chris once more tried to insert the damn plant into his nasal cavity, and then kissed the sharpshooter, silencing any reply he may have.

"Shit, the ambulance is coming." Chris groaned, pulling away as sirens neared. Wesker didn't put him down however, simply carried Chris outside and, one handed, opened his passenger door of the black Chrysler and set Chris into the leather seat.

"My way is faster," Wesker said with one last quick kiss before closing the door and getting into the driver's seat. Chris smiled, getting the feeling, as Wesker's hand was placed on his knee, slid up this thigh, and rubbed a very sensitive spot between the brunette's legs, that they would not be going to the hospital.

Wesker's dark, seductive, sexy smile sent a chill through Chris, straight to his cock, and confirmed that notion.


End file.
